


Ai no sora

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Break Up, Denial of Feelings, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Koyama non avrebbe voluto sentirsi in quel modo.Non avrebbe voluto cercarlo continuamente, ridere per ogni cosa che l’altro faceva, ritrovarglisi accanto senza nemmeno sapere come.Avrebbe voluto essere in grado di ignorarlo, ma non ne era capace.
Relationships: Koyama Keiichiro/Kusano Hironori





	Ai no sora

Koyama non avrebbe voluto sentirsi in quel modo.

Non avrebbe voluto cercarlo continuamente, ridere per ogni cosa che l’altro faceva, ritrovarglisi accanto senza nemmeno sapere come.

Avrebbe voluto essere in grado di ignorarlo, ma non ne era capace.

Sapeva che era sbagliato.

Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto pensare a lui in questi termini.

Era troppo piccolo, lo conosceva da troppo tempo, e per lui era sempre stato come un fratello minore, come qualcuno da guardare da lontano, senza mai nemmeno osare avvicinarsi al punto tale da provare quel tipo di sensazioni.

Non era stato così, non per loro.

E Keiichiro si era ritrovato un giorno a stringere la mano di Kusano, senza sapere cosa fosse accaduto fra loro che li portasse in quella situazione.

Non che stessero insieme; si vedevano più spesso di quanto facessero prima, cercavano il contatto fisico l’uno con l’altro, ma non si erano mai detto niente, non c’era niente di ufficiale, e lui stava ancora cercando di comprendere come lo facesse sentire quella nuova situazione.

Da una parte si sentiva in colpa, perché non era corretto nei confronti del più piccolo rimanere costantemente nel dubbio, non sapere di preciso come definire il loro rapporto.

Dall’altra, la mancanza di ufficialità lo aiutava a sentirsi meglio, a pensare che in fondo non stava facendo niente di male, che finché non avesse ammesso di stare con lui allora poteva ancora credere che il loro legame fosse di pura e semplice amicizia, sebbene nessuna delle loro azioni poteva minimamente definirsi ‘amichevole’.

Doveva parlargli. Doveva mettere in chiaro le cose, e avrebbe dovuto fare il primo passo.

Perché era il più grande, perché si sentiva responsabile, perché non poteva permettersi di illuderlo ancora, di rischiare di ferirlo.

Perché gli voleva bene, o forse lo amava.

E quest’incertezza non valeva nessuno dei momenti passati con lui; per quanto felici si potessero rendere a vicenda, non era mai abbastanza.

Non si sentiva pronto a lasciare andare la mano che stava stringendo, ma nemmeno a far forza su quella presa.

******

Quel pomeriggio avevano girato lo Ya-Ya-Yah, gli altri avevano giocato a basket mentre lui arbitrava.

A riprese finite erano andati a cambiarsi e a lavarsi, e lui aveva raggiunto il più piccolo, a dire il vero con poca convinzione.

Quando gli aveva detto di dovergli parlare, Kusano non aveva esitato nemmeno un attimo a dirgli che per lui andava bene.

Era anche questo che gli piaceva di lui.

Il suo modo di fare costantemente privo di sospetto, come se non concepisse nemmeno l’idea che Koyama potesse dirgli qualcosa che, in fondo, potesse non piacergli.

Erano usciti fuori dalla palestra, scusandosi con gli altri e dicendo loro che li avrebbero raggiunti al dormitorio più tardi, e avevano incominciato a camminare senza avere realmente una meta.

Kusano aveva tentato per un paio di volte di avvicinare la mano alla sua, ma Keiichiro si era rifiutato di prenderla.

Quali che fossero i suoi sentimenti, erano pur sempre in pubblico, e c’erano gesti che non potevano permettersi.

Arrivarono nei pressi di un parco, a Koyama fece un cenno con la testa in direzione di un muretto.

“Ci sediamo un po’, ti va Hiro?” gli chiese, cercando di non mostrare traccia di tensione.

Il più piccolo annuì, accelerando il passo e andando a sedersi sul muretto indicato dall’altro.

Koyama sorrise nel guardarlo, ma ridivenne immediatamente serio quando la sua mente era stata colpita, come in un flash improvviso, dal motivo per cui si trovavano lì, in quel momento.

Gli si sedette accanto, lasciando dondolare le gambe e fissandosi le mani.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, e lui si sentiva lo sguardo del più piccolo addosso, ma non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo a sua volta.

Alla fine, fu Kusano ad iniziare a parlare.

“Che cosa volevi dirmi, Kei?” gli chiese, con le sopracciglia alzate e uno sguardo del tutto rilassato in volto.

E Koyama, per l’ennesima volta, pensò di lasciar perdere.

Come poteva essere la cosa giusta da fare parlargli, strapparlo via alla sua illusione, quando quell’illusione li rendeva entrambi felici? Come poteva essere giusto mettere fra loro una chiarezza che non avrebbe fatto altro che portare del dolore a tutti e due?

Ma non poteva tirarsi indietro, non arrivato a quel punto, non quando aveva la consapevolezza che tutto quel gioco di silenzi e di parole non dette non li avrebbe mai portati da nessuna parte.

“Dobbiamo parlare di noi, Hiro. Io... ho provato a fare finta di niente, so che ci siamo comportati come se il nostro rapporto sia rimasto uguale a quello che era un tempo, ma... non lo è, lo sappiamo entrambi, e non possiamo andare ancora avanti fingendo che tutto questo sia normale” gli disse, con espressione seria, e guardandolo si rese conto che sul suo volto si era accesa una sorta di... speranza.

Vaga, forse contenuta, come se davvero non volesse credere che quella discussione potesse andare a finire esattamente come voleva lui.

Ma c’era, e lui quasi si sentì male al pensiero di dovergliela togliere.

“Lo so, Kei. Ma... io non ho affrontato l’argomento perché mi sembrava che tu non volessi parlarne, non subito almeno” fece un mezzo sorriso, poi continuò. “A me piace però. Mi piace come vanno le cose fra noi, io... è come ho sempre voluto che andassero.” concluse, in un mormorio, e Koyama lo vide imbarazzarsi per quella confessione tanto diretta.

“Sono felice anch’io. Credimi, lo sono. Però...” fece una pausa, mordendosi un labbro.

Non si stava comportando bene con lui.

Stava girando intorno al problema, stava esitando, e ogni momento che passava prima che gli dicesse cosa realmente pensava non faceva altro che aumentare l’aspettativa in Kusano.

Non avrebbe fatto altro che rendere il colpo ancora più duro.

“Però io non posso andare avanti così, Hironori. Non posso cedere al fatto che il nostro rapporto sia normale così, non posso andare avanti come se niente fosse. Ci sono troppi problemi, troppi dettagli che non collimano per poter anche solo pensare di mandare avanti una relazione” gli disse, tutto in un fiato, sentendo una fitta al petto per ogni parola che stava dicendo.

La speranza, sul volto del più piccolo, vacillò.

Ma non era ancora del tutto sparita, e Keiichiro sapeva che non sarebbe stato semplice lottare contro la sua ostinazione.

Kusano si alzò dal muretto, mettendoglisi di fronte. Aveva le sopracciglia corrugate, e lo guardava con occhi che esprimevano la più pura incomprensione, la rabbia per quelle parole, la confusione di chi non sapeva cosa fare, come reagire.

“Dimmi che cosa c’è di sbagliato, che cosa c’è di strano. Perché a me sembra naturale stare con te, in questo modo, ma forse è solo che mi immagino le cose” gli disse, cercando di modulare il tono di voce, messosi improvvisamente sulla difensiva.

Koyama ebbe voglia di prendergli le mani fra le sue, ma si trattenne.

“C’è che sono troppo grande per te. Che non è il momento giusto per una cosa del genere. Che siamo nello stesso gruppo, e non oso nemmeno immaginare come sarebbe la convivenza se le cose non dovessero andare bene. Che...” fece un sospiro profondo, cercando le parole giuste per esprimere quello che voleva dire, ed arrendendosi davanti al fatto che non ne esistevano. “Che io capisco quello che provi per me, e non sono sicuro di poterti ricambiare come tu vorresti. Come meriteresti.” concluse, distogliendo nuovamente lo sguardo da lui e sentendosi incredibilmente vigliacco per questo.

Kusano era rimasto immobile, in piedi davanti a lui. Le braccia ricadevano sui fianchi, inermi, e Koyama poteva sentire con chiarezza il suo respiro aumentare d’intensità, come se fosse stato preso da un attacco di panico.

Quando gli rispose, di fatti, la sua voce tremava.

“Non è che tu non lo sappia, Kei. È che non lo vuoi sapere” gli disse, rassegnato, per poi riprendere a parlare in modo più concitato. “Non vuoi correre il rischio, non vuoi nemmeno pensare lontanamente di poter provare qualcosa per me. Che sia perché sono troppo piccolo, perché facciamo parte dello stesso gruppo o per chissà cos’altro, non l’hai nemmeno preso in considerazione” fece una pausa per riprendere fiato. “Sono io che mi sono avvicinato a te, che ti sono stato dietro finché non ti sei accorto che esisto. E mi sono stancato di fare sempre io la prima mossa, sai? Tu sei sempre rimasto a guardare, ma io ero sempre stato convinto del fatto che ne valesse la pena, se in cambio potessi averti accanto. Ora... non ne sono più così sicuro.” i suoi occhi si ridussero a due fessure, mentre guardava l’altro con disgusto. “Tu mi hai solo ingannato. Ti sei divertito a giocare con quello che provavo e ora che ti rendi conto che la cosa può diventare seria, te ne lavi le mani. Io posso accettare il fatto che tu non mi ami, ma non posso accettare che non ci provi neanche solo perché pensi che sia sbagliato” concluse, e a quel punto si voltò, facendo per andarsene.

Koyama cercò di riaversi velocemente dallo choc che le parole del più piccolo avevano causato in lui, e si alzò per seguirlo.

Quando lo raggiunse lo prese per un polso, cercando di fermarlo, ma l’altro sciolse bruscamente la presa.

“Lasciami!” gridò, per poi abbassare il tono, volendo evitare di attirare l’attenzione su loro due. “Lasciami andare, Keiichiro. Hai detto quello che dovevi dire, e lo stesso ho fatto io. Non vedo perché dovrei rimanere qui.” gli disse, senza guardarlo in viso, e al più grande parve di vederlo piangere.

“Non volevo ferirti, Hiro” mormorò, senza più osare toccarlo.

Si sentiva maledettamente inutile, non sapeva cosa fare, cosa dirgli per farlo stare meglio, quando era lui ad aver causato quel dolore.

E anche l’altro doveva pensarla allo stesso identico modo.

“Non mi interessa che ti dispiaccia. Hai detto quello che dovevi dire” sospirò, asciugandosi velocemente una lacrima che aveva preso a scorrergli sul viso. “Adesso lasciami andare” chiese, quasi implorando, e Koyama non poté far altro che annuire.

Lo guardò allontanarsi. Rimase immobile a fissare la sua schiena mentre se ne andava, ed ogni passo del più piccolo lontano da lui faceva male come una pugnalata.

Non avrebbe dovuto, e lo sapeva.

Avrebbe dovuto vincere contro il suo senso di colpa.

Avrebbe dovuto ignorare il fatto che l’altro avesse solo sedici anni e lui venti, non usarlo come una scusa per porre fine a quella relazione.

Aveva paura di quello che provava.

Aveva paura di soffrire e di farlo soffrire, aveva paura dell’altrui giudizio, aveva paura di quello che sarebbe successo se fra loro non fosse finita bene.

Tutto quello che gli aveva detto era vero, salvo una cosa.

Koyama aveva passato tutto il suo tempo a pensare a lui, a quello che sentiva quando non c’era, alla sensazione di poterlo avere accanto, anche solo tenendolo per mano, a cosa provava al pensiero di poterlo avere per sé, di poterlo definire suo.

Ed era giunto alla conclusione peggiore.

Amava Hironori, ne era certo.

Amava Hironori, e nonostante questo l’aveva dovuto lasciare andare.

Si era lasciato scivolare la sua mano dalle dita, e sapeva di essersi precluso qualsiasi possibilità di riprendersela.

Non c’era niente che fosse solamente giusto o sbagliato.

Sapeva solo che faceva male, e questo era tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare in quel momento.

Ma aveva preso la sua decisione, e per quanto grande potesse essere il suo dolore, per quanto potesse aver ferito l’altro, sapeva che non sarebbe tornato sui suoi passi.

Non avrebbe avuto rimpianti.

Forse ripensandoci in futuro si sarebbe dato dell’idiota, avrebbe detto a se stesso che si era lasciato sfuggire la possibilità di essere felice, avrebbe maledetto quella giornata. Ma in quel momento, non poteva far altro che pensare a quella scelta come alla cosa migliore da poter fare per entrambi.

E sapeva dentro di sé di dover imputare tutto al suo terrore, a quella paura che lo aveva reso cieco, che l’aveva portato su quella strada.

A quella paura che, malgrado tutto, era stata più forte dell’amore.


End file.
